Distribution devices of a telecommunications system are sufficiently known from the prior art. For example, DE 199 12 522 C2 shows a distribution device of a telecommunications system. The distribution device disclosed there is a so-called distribution block, in which a number of distribution strips are arranged one above the other in a sandwich-like manner. Each distribution strip, also known as a contact strip, comprises a number of distribution elements, also known as contact elements. According to the prior art, when considering the contact elements, a distinction is made between so-called disconnection elements and so-called switching elements, depending on whether contact springs of the contact elements lie against one another or are disconnected from one another.
When the term distribution devices is used below, it is intended for the purposes of the invention that this can mean both a distribution block and a distribution strip. It is also possible for the purposes of the invention for a number of distribution blocks to be interconnected and form a distribution device.
According to the prior art, distribution strips with differently configured contact elements are used for constructing distribution blocks. According to the prior art, the contact elements cannot be modified with respect to their configuration. Therefore, according to the prior art, for special applications it is necessary to provide different distribution strips. Furthermore, the flexibility of such distribution strips and distribution blocks made up of them is low.
Against this background, the present invention is based on the problem of providing a novel distribution device of a telecommunications system.